Of Ice Cream and Raindrops
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: On a hot summer day, all Sakura wants is a soaking rain for her village. Three ice cream cones and a dive into the river later, Team 7 finds themselves dancing in the summer shower. A cute and fluffy Team 7 fic.


Author's Note: I don't own Naruto.

Of Ice Cream and Raindrops

Sakura sighed as she brushed her forehead with the back of her hand, trying her best to get rid of some of the forming sweat on it. "It's only 8:30 and it's already in the 80s...I freaking hate summer," she muttered, fighting the urge to jump into the river and cool off. Naruto agreed, sitting down instead of leaning against the rail like she was. Sasuke was as quiet as ever, not showing that he too was annoyed by the heat.

Sakura closed her eyes, warmed thanks to the heat, and lost herself into her own thoughts. _'The last time it got this hot I almost lost three patients to heatstroke. And who knows how many more will get it. Tsunade-sama said she's given me the next three days off, but still. I hope that if it gets too bad, then she'll call for me,'_ she said, _'I hope no one else is training today. It's not safe. Hopefully I can convince Kakashi-sensei whenever he gets here. I don't want those three or myself getting overheated.'_

She sighed, "I wish it would rain." The two boys looked at her, although she couldn't see it through her closed eyes. "If it could rain right now, that would be the best way to cool things down. Especially if it can cancel training for today," she said. "Why do you want to cancel training?" Sasuke asked dumbly; to him, nothing was more important than training. Even though Orochimaru and Itachi were taken care of and now rest in Hell, he still considered training to be above all else, save waiting for the right time to go after the second goal of reviving his clan.

She opened her eyes to stare at him, a little annoyed with that question. "Working too much out in the heat can cause overheating, which can lead to heatstroke, or worse, death.. Does that answer your very stupid question?" she retorted, making both boys want to jump back a little bit. Sakura and heat didn't mix, they could tell. She relaxed again and closed her eyes, "And the last thing I want is to have you two get sick because of Kakashi-sensei's stupid idea of training. And the same for him as well."

Naruto watched as her eyes opened again, looking down at her feet as her thoughts consumed her again. Suddenly a smile stretched across his face and he stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the rail. "Kya! Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked in surprise as he started to pull her along with him. "Let's go and get some ice cream! That's a good thing to keep us cool, huh Sakura-chan?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling. Sakura smiled and nodded, "Ice cream sounds like a good idea."

"Hey teme! Wanna come along?"

"Hn. I hate sweets."

"Meh, your loss then! Come on Sakura-chan!"

"Gah! Didn't I just tell you that overworking can get you sick?"

Sasuke watched as the two started to gain a good distance from him. With an annoyed sigh, he started to walk after them, "Idiots."

* * *

"A scoop of fudge swirl please! What about you Sakura-chan?"

"Um...cherry chocolate chunk please."

"Teme?"

"Vanilla."

"You're not very creative."

"Hn."

Sakura sighed and folded her hands in front of her, trying not to get involved in a word fight between the two boys that surrounded her. The vendor smiled at her, "Here you go, little lady. Hope this keeps ya cool." She nodded and smiled, "Thank you. I hope so too." She walked away from the two boys, one of which (guess who) was yelling a bit at the vendor for giving ice cream to her first.

Sakura sighed and sat down at a booth, staring out of the window as she took a lick of her ice cream. _'Ice cream's nice, but I wish it would rain. Konoha needs a nice, soaking rain to cool things down. That will everyone will be happy,'_ she thought as she rested her head on the back of her hand.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, sitting next to her while Sasuke sat on the other side. "No. I just still wish it would rain. Konoha needs it as a village and for its residents," she said, taking another lick of her treat, "Thank you for buying us a treat Naruto. It's a great thing to help keep us cool on a day like this." She lifted her head off of her hand and smiled at him, then looked back out the window.

Sasuke watched as she continued to eat her treat and stare up at the blue-and-cloud-white sky, knowing that she was waiting for grey to cover it and bring the wet drops she was hoping for. He knew that Sakura loved rain overall; he remembered one time of her dancing barefooted in the rain, laughing and smiling the entire time. It was one of the few times he almost laughed out loud, although it was mostly from her pulling Naruto with her as she slipped into a mud puddle that formed in the training fields.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan! I'm sure it'll rain soon! It has to!" Naruto said, happily taking a "bite" of his ice cream, "It has to for you." Sakura laughed slightly at that, "I wished for it, so it has to come true? Aren't you a little old for that?" He shook his head, "Nope! But also...it should rain because you want it for others too, and not just for you." She looked at him with surprised emerald eyes while Sasuke turned his attention over to him.

"You're way too selfless, Sakura-chan. When you told us about heatstroke and stuff, you never mentioned yourself once. You just worried about Kakashi-sensei, teme, and me. Then you thought of the entire village when you said that Konoha needs it. That's why it should rain, and that it has to rain."

His teammates stared at him for a few moments, then finally Sakura smiled, "Thank you for the compliment, Naruto." He nodded his head, a goofy smile on his face, and continued to snack on the cool chocolate/vanilla ice cream.

* * *

Sakura groaned as they left the cool feeling of the ice cream parlor and back into the heat that consumed Konoha. "Gah...why did we have to leave that? It was so cool in there, but out here it's like a sauna," she said, lifting an arm to cover her eyes. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Yeah...we need to find a way to keep cool now," he said, now entering thought mode to come up with something.

"If my AC was working, we could go to my house and watch a movie or whatever."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Dunno. Iruka-sensei said he was going to help fix it with me this weekend, since he said he had to fix his the other day."

"Ah...dang, that sounds like a good idea too."

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, taking his hands out of his pockets and grabbing a wrist of each teammate, "Come on. I got an idea."

"Huh...? Why are we at the river, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah! We don't even have swimsuits or anything."

Sasuke just smirked, "So?" With a "gentle" push of sorts, he forced both of them into the water, folding his arms over his chest as he watched them come back up coughing. "What the heck, teme!? Why did you do that!?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke chuckled. "You two wanted to keep cool, didn't you?" he asked cockily.

As they shared words, mostly of Naruto saying "teme" over and over again, they failed to notice Sakura's mischievous little smirk and her quick disappearance. That was until she appeared behind Sasuke and gave him a push of her own. She jumped back into the water with a laugh as Sasuke came up with a cough, glaring at his pink hair teammate. "Sakura," he said with a bit of anger, only making her laugh more. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" she said, splashing the two boys with a large rush of water.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Ooo...two can play at this game!"

* * *

Two hours later, the three teens found themselves laying on the bank of the river, soaked through and through but feeling very cool. "For once teme...you came up with a good idea," Naruto said, getting a small punch in the arm from said teme. Sakura smiled at the two boys, then looked up at the sky and gasped a little bit at what she saw.

The sky was clouding over.

"Hmm? Sakura-chan, what is it?" Naruto asked as she stood up, eyes still to the sky. Then he felt it. The first drop of rain on his face. Sasuke sat up, watching Sakura's face light up as more drops fell. "It's...raining," she said, then laughed as she gave a little jump, "It's raining, guys!"

The rain started to come down harder until it found a simple tempo, and Sakura's smile only widened as she spun around, laughing as the rain hit her. Naruto stood up and laughed, "I told you it would soon!" Sasuke smirked as he watched his teammates dance around in the shower that was pouring down.

Sakura looked over at him, "Come on Sasuke-kun! It's finally raining!" He shook his head, a smirk still on his face, then stood up. "Annoying," he muttered, but for once he let his pride down to join his team in their crazy fun in the pouring rain.


End file.
